WonderCross
by Artistic Anxiety
Summary: Alain's mother has recently died of an illness and thus he has been sent by his unloving uncle to an isolated boarding school. Of course he has no choice but to go, but he may not have gone so willingly if he knew what awaited him there.


**Full Summary:** Alain Liddell's mother has recently died and his uncle blames him for it. When Alain is sent to a boarding school, he is more than willing to get away from his uncle and cold accusations. But when arriving at the school, Alain is constantly confronted by an odd trio of students each interested in him. While their secrecy captures the interest of Alain, he can not help but fear them and wonder why they so desperately want to know things about him. It is not until Alain is nearly killed that they reveal their secret to them, and his.

**Warning:** Future chapters will contain vulgar language, slash, and violent content. You are warned.

WonderCross

Chapter One

_'It's weird knowing she isn't going to be around anymore.'_

The funeral was long over, though Alain somewhat appeared to have taken little notice. The majority of people who had attended his mother's funeral were now gone leaving only Alain and a few others. The small group left were only mingling, discussing the recent death of Nathalie Liddell and how simply "tragic" is was. Alain had no desire to go and mourn with them. But then again, it was not like they wanted him around. None of them did really.

Though Alain heard none of them speaking of it at the moment, he could tell what they really thought. Just like his Uncle Henri, they blamed him for his mother's death. They blamed him for her illness and weakness. It was just his fault for everything.

_'Uncle Henri's practically poisoned their minds,'_ Alain thought to himself as a scowl emerged upon his face. _'He just has to go say how I caused so much stress for my mother and that if I hadn't been born she would still be here.' _

Alain sighed slightly as he put his hands in his pockets. His bright green eyes gazed longingly at the freshly made grave. It was as if he were waiting for someone to come back and dig Nathalie Liddell out of the ground, saying it was a mistake and that she would be alright. He stared and he wished, but Alain knew that such a thing would never happen.

She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

"...I know, can you believe it? When Henri first said he was doing that, I honestly didn't think he meant it."

Alain's ears perked at hearing his uncle's name mentioned by one of the women in his mother's family. Though Alain was close to his mother, he did not know much of their family other than Uncle Henri. Alain's mother had not really remained in contact too much with her family other than her brother.

"..Has he talked to the boy yet? I mean, he didn't say if they discussed it or not.."

Alain frowned. Now he knew for a fact they were talking about him. They were talking about him and something Henri was planning to do with him. The thought made Alain both angry and nervous all at the same time.

He tried to listen, but to his dismay the women had walked away. Alain would have followed, but he did not want any of them to catch on to the fact that he had been eavesdropping. Knowing his luck, it would somehow backfire against him. Lady Luck never had been too fond of Alain.

The currently annoyed teenager looked back at the grave. He knew he would have to walk away sometime, but just did not want to. Part of the reason was that Alain did not want to accept the fact that his mother was dead. As childish as it was, he wanted to think she would come back to life. He wanted to think like a child.

The other reason was that Alain did not want to face Henri. _'God, what were those women talking about? Shoot, Mother just died and Henri's already thinking of things to do to me.' _

"Alain."

_'Speak of the bloody devil,'_ Alain thought to himself as he heard his uncle state his name. He was hesitant to look at the man as he heard Henri walking toward him. His footsteps were soft on the ground, but audible enough. When they stopped, Alain could practically feel the tension smothering the two.

Alain did not say anything. He did not want to and felt he should not have to. Uncle Henri could do the talking for all he cared. In reality, it would not make a difference if Alain said anything or not. Henri never listened to what Alain had to say.

"Well, my sister's in a better place now," Henri noted with a bitter tone in his voice. There was a faint trace of a French accent in his deep voice. His dark, forest green eyes looked at the gravestone with his sister's name written on it. Even if you looked into those eyes for hours, it would be difficult to find any sense of emotion or warmth in them.

Alain still said nothing. The nephew and uncle had owned a strained relationship for years and never been fond of each other. Alain knew it had started with when his mother started seeing his father. Alain knew Henri did not like his father and blamed him as well for Nathalie's health issues.

Alain sometimes wondered how happy Henri was when he found out his father had died ten years ago.

"Pack your bags."

Alain blinked as evident surprised engulfed his facial features. He turned to his uncle, shocked. "What?"He inquired, feeling as though he had missed something.

Henri did not even look in his nephew's direction. "Pack your bags. You're leaving to Sir Dodgson's Academy in the morning," He said without a bit of emotion in his voice.

The younger boy's mouth just remained open. His mother had only been dead a few days and he was already being sent away to some boarding school? Alain did not like his uncle at all, but the thought of the entire thing was just plain insulting.

Alain closed his mouth. He just felt so...annoyed? He did not know how to put it. His uncle's animosity toward him was anything but news, though the fact that he was being sent away still upset him. Perhaps it was because his uncle was getting custody of him a small bit of Alain had hoped that Henri would be more willing to accept him.

That was it. He felt _rejected. _

"Alright then, _Uncle_," Alain agreed coldly. He did not wait for Henri to make the first move to leave; Alain was already trying to get as far away from the man as he possibly could.

xxx

Alain lied on his his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. All the lights had been turned off and only the soft gleam of moonlight lit his room.

His eyes by now had adjusted to the darkness around him. Tiredly, he glanced around his bedroom realizing this would be the last night he would spend in this room for a long time. Such a thought saddened him. After all, he was technically being removed from the only home he had ever known.

_'Life is so cruel sometimes,'_ He thought to himself. Blankly, he looked over at his recently packed belongings. _'I guess I'm relieved to get away from Henri, but the thought of leaving is just so...weird.' _

Alain rolled over on his side, now facing toward where the window was. He could see the branches of trees rustling their leaves due to the wind. He remembered being terrified of such a sight as a small boy because he had often felt like someone was watching him from those trees. Even as a sixteen-year-old, he sometimes felt that way. Of course, he would never tell anyone that.

Several minutes passed and eventually Alain started to fall asleep. He was nearly asleep, when the sudden quiet of his room was disturbed.

"Alice..."

Alain's eyes opened as he heard a voice whisper the name, Alice. At first he thought he was imagining it, since no one who worked in his family's mansion was named "Alice." However, it was only seconds before Alain heard the voice again.

"Alice..."

Alain frowned as it sounded as if the voice were outside his door. Usually, Alain was not one to be easily upset. But, after his mother's funeral and the incident with his uncle, he just was not in the best of moods.

"Alice..."

The third time, Alain did not hesitate to get out of bed and walk over quietly to the door. He listened for any footsteps outside, but heard none. He frowned. Alain knew he had heard someone saying "Alice" and knew he could not have been imagining it.

Making sure there was no one outside, Alain pressed his ear against the door. He concentrated solely on listening for any sign of life outside, however received none for at least a few minutes.

"Alice..."

This time it sounded as if it were right against the door. Waiting no longer, Alain swung his door open and looked into the hall.

There was no one there.

"What the..." He mumbled to himself as he saw no one anywhere. He looked in both directions, but each way appeared undisturbed. Alain wondered if he somehow had imagined the voice. 'It sounded so real though...'

By now, Alain decided that real or not it would probably be best for him to go back to his room and get some sleep. The last thing he needed was to be half-dead in the morning when he would be leaving to go to some Sir Dodgson's Academy.

_'That's it,'_ He told himself, _'I'm just uneasy about the whole thing.' _

Finally relaxing, Alain turned around and walked back into his room. He shut the door behind him and then walked back to hid bed where he practically let himself fall onto it. Alain had not realized until just then how tired he was, because the moment he touched the mattress he was practically asleep.

He was also so tired that he did not notice the cold pair of blue eyes staring at him through his window.

xxx

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was sort of slow and confusing, but more will come! 


End file.
